Problem: A rectangle is $2$ meters long. The rectangle is also $3$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $2\text{ m}$ $3\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {3} + {2} + {3} + {2} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 10\text{ m} $